chcfandomcom-20200214-history
Millsy
Super Sentai is better than Power Rangers. Don't let Nyar fool you. -Millsy HordikaMillsy, MillsyTheMarvelous, TheMillsy, or simply Millsy, is a supporter of the Cliffhorse Crew and self-proclaimed King of the County. Prior to the name Millsy, he went by the alias of The Millennium Warrior, and prior to that, Daggeron999. If Millsy were to become a member of the Crew, we would without a doubt become the best MOCist. Though as King of the County, he realizes that it would contradict its very purpose. Millsy takes a liking to many forms of entertainment, specifically, Super Sentai / Power Rangers, anything Sherlock Holmes related, and popular Nintendo games. His relationship with TTV is rather unspoken of, though he has gained notoriety for both winning MakutaFest prizes 2 years in a row (hopefully counting), and gaining an interview with TTV when that time came along. Millsy is also the last of the Bonkle-fan kind in his school, though this is irrelevant. Although Millsy tends to make somewhat-psychotic wisecracks, he is loved by everyone. History Bionicle has been a part of Millsy's life since 2004, when he acquired his first set on his birthday, a Rorzahk. Ever since then, Bionicle was his primary source of power in the universe. He first began his taste at MOCing on the Bionicle Creation Gallery, in 2006. Ever since then, he has slowly been improving his skills. Though he may not be up there with the greats just yet, his love for experimentation has earned him MOCing respect from peers. And then, came Hero Factory. Millsy was, like many others, originally against Hero Factory. However, he soon began to see the light of what it truly was: a SEPERATE lego build line. Millsy is now also a bug fan of Hero Factory, having collected as many as he could throughout it's 5 year lifespan. Though it is far from par with Bionicle, Hero Factory soon shot up as one of Millsy's favorite Lego lines. Discovering TTV was an accident for Millsy. All he wanted to do was watch Hero Factory: Ordeal of Fire. TTV just so happened to have it. Millsy has been a follower of the channel since then. Millsy is King of the newly-created Cliffhorse County. More info on that when knowledge of the County expands. Abilities and Traits Millsy is a human: he has no abilities. Millsy Bob-omb, however... Millsy is known for his chaotic humor and his witty charm. He is also unafraid to trash-talk other people, as long as the person in question doesn't know of it. His knowledge of Smash Bros is second to none in the club, and his musical ability in the Piano and Trombone is magical. His MOCing skills are arguably the best of the Club as a whole, though this is self-proclaimed. Weapons and Tools Millsy's primary weapon is his mind. His secondary weapon is a fallen tree trunk. Millsy Bob-omb, however... Trivia *His real name is Jakob. *The nickname Millsy came from MOCpages/Flickr user Bumblebee5253. *Millsy is known to come up with nicknames for everyone he knows. *Millsy's main in Smash for 3DS/Wii U is Ness. Gallery MOCs of Millsy's will be posted on his Flickr page. Bear in mind a lot of the MOCs posted there are old, and don't show Millsy's current level of MOCing skill. Doge2.png|Millsy's original Skype picture. Gokai Red.jpg|Millsy's current Skype picture, as well as his favorite member of the Super Sentai. Vahki rorzakh.jpg|Millsy's first Bionicle set, the Vahki Rorzakh Bulk Drill Machine.jpg|Millsy's final Hero Factory set, the Bulk Drill Machine. Rest in Pieces HF... Millsy Bob-omb.JPG|Millsy's newest persona, the Millsy Bob-omb Category:Club Members